


The Sassenach Bride

by sassenachwaffles



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Princess Bride AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachwaffles/pseuds/sassenachwaffles
Summary: A Princess Bride AU, Outlander style.





	The Sassenach Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh, so I don't have enough stories going on so why not start another?! I did and I will regret it when I slack at updating all of them, but I couldn't wait to start this one! Shoutout to my beta, @kkruml for being the best beta ever and encouraging all my nonsense.

He heard the cough through the door and lightly chuckled to himself as he heard the small shuffle of feet back into the bed.

“Jem.” He said through the door. “Ye heard yer grannie. Yer supposed to stay in bed and rest up and save all yer strength.” 

Jamie laughed again, pushing the door open, to find his grandson red nosed and flushed cheeks. 

“Aye, grandda but I just want to play with Germain!” Jem half choked mid cough from his bed. 

“I ken, but ye know yer grannie and yer mam. If they both come back to find ye not in bed and me tendin’ to ye, we’ll both be in trouble. We dinna want to anger Grannie…. Remember the last time?” Jamie said with a smile as he pulled the stool next to the bed. 

“Yes, Grandda. I remember.” 

“Thatsa good lad. So, I figured I could tell ye a story instead, to keep ye mind elsewhere.” Jamie said as he handed Jem a clean cloth. “Blow that snot filled body part ye little fool.” 

Jem nodded as he blew his nose and placed the dirty rag on the table next to his bed.

“I do love yer stories.” Jem whispered pitifully.

Jamie nodded his head to himself in amusement— his grandson was wrapped around his little finger just as quickly as Claire had been from the moment he met her. 

“Lay yer head, lad and let me tell ye the story of a princess who fell in love with a simple stable boy.” Jamie said as he reached over the bed, pulling the sheets over his grandson’s tiny body. 

“Grandda, if this is a story wi’ a lot o’ kissing I dinna want to hear it.” Jem said scowling at Jamie. 

“Weel, what if I told ye there’s sword fighting and some action, aye? Might entice ye then?” Jamie said in bemusement. 

“Alright. Fine.” Jem said, giving up and eyes and years intently on him. 

“As I was sayin’, once there was a princess but let us call her, Sassenach.” Jamie started and a smile widened across his face. He looked down at Jem who was smiling too.

“Like ye call Grannie!” Jem beamed. 

“Aye.” Jamie nodded continuing his story. “A long time ago, there was a lad let’s call him, Malcolm, alright? Malcolm was born on a farm. He had a mam, a da, a sister and a brother. They lived a simple life, tending the fields and their tenants. It was calm and peaceful, in the rolling hills of Scotland.” 

“Grandda, does everything have to be about Scotland?” Jem asked as he rolled his eyes. 

“Aye, a true Scot is proud of his motherland. It’s my story as well, ye ken, so it takes place where I want it. Understood? Just hush and listen.” Jamie argued back to him.

“Ok.” Jem said, nestling his head into the pillow. 

“Well, Malcolm’s brother and mom died and it just left him, his Da, and his sister, Maggie. Malcolm grew up to be a braw, strong man. And one day, he left his home to go spend some time with his Uncle David. He spent a few years with his Uncle and during that time they spent a good amount of time out on the road. They road horses and visited villages. Malcolm got himself into some trouble and became a wanted man. He tried to do his best to right his wrongs, but he wasna able to do so. So, Malcolm had to stay a traveling man- away from his home, and away from his family.” Jamie said, a small smile escaping his mouth. 

“This is a sad story. Does it get any better?” Jem asked as he used the back of his hand to wipe some snot off his nose. 

“It does I’m just telling you the beginning.” Jamie said sternly as he handed Jem a clean cloth. “Wipe with this not yer hand ye fool. That’s how ye spread germs…. Did Grannie not teach ye about that?!” 

Jem nodded and Jamie smiled, continuing with his story. “One day with Malcolm and his Uncle and some of the clansmen were traveling through the woods and they ran into some British soldiers….. The Red Coats wanted to take their money and supplies, but Malcolm and his men wouldna let it happen. They broke into a fight and one of the Red Coats shot Malcolm, but it didna hurt him, all that much yet.”

“Ouch.” Jem whispered from under the sheets.

“Aye, lad. I imagine it did hurt. But once the fighting was done they continued down the path where they ran into a beautiful lass. Her name was Sassenach.” Jamie said as a smile flashed from ear to ear, the memories of when he first saw Claire flooding his memory.

“That’s what ye call Grannie!” Jem said, a heartfelt smile on his face appeared. 

“Ye mustna be listening, hmmm.” Jamie mused as he raised his eyebrows at Jem. “Ye already commented on the fact that it’s what I call Grannie… Must be yer fever. Jamie chuckled shaking his head at Jem’s nonsense. 

“Sorry, Grandda. Keep going!” Jem asked with his best puppy dog eyes. 

“Well, Sassenach needed to be protected from the Red Coats, so Uncle David and his men took her with them, to keep her safe. They traveled all day and that night, as Sassenach was sitting on the horse in front of Malcolm, she watched as he fell to the ground. She yelled ‘Stop! Help! He’s going over!’ and it caused all the men to stop, and Malcolm fell to the ground. Sassenach pulled his clothes off and found that Malcolm had a gunshot in his shoulder from the fight with Red Coats. She ordered the men to get her some whisky and cloth, so she could bandage him up. As she poured the whisky over his wound, it stung and Malcolm woke up. Sassenach was looking at him in his eyes, cursing and practically sitting on him, ‘You should have told me. You could have bled to death!’ and it was from that moment Malcolm knew he was in love with her, Sassenach.” Jamie said, resting his hand on Jem’s head. “Ye still have a fever.” 

Jamie watched as Jem nodded in response, his sleepy eyes slowing dropping. 

“Och, ye take a wee nap and I’ll get us some of Grannie’s soup for lunch. Ok?” Jamie said, pushing the stool behind him, standing up.

“Aye, but Grandda, I wanna hear the end of the story.” Jem pleaded. 

“Ye will, laddie, once we get some lunch.” Jamie said, kissing his grandson’s fevered forehead. “I will be back in a bit.” 

Jamie quietly left the room, eager to come back and tell the tale of his very own Sassenach.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, more to come! Thank YOU for reading!


End file.
